Forget-Me-Not
by J. Slytherin
Summary: This is the story of Rose Evans, the older sister of Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**The title comes from the flower forget-me-not.**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations! Mr and Mrs Evans you have a healthy little girl." A nurse informed the couple after checking the baby over. "I told you it would be a girl." Marie-Jeanne Anne Evans née Rosier commented to her husband, Michael Henry "Harry" Evans, as she held her daughter for the first time. "There is always next time." Harry muttered slowly so that his wife couldn't hear him. "Two more next times, I'm not having more than three." Marie-Jeanne stated, reminding her husband of her great sense of hearing. "Are your family coming for the christening?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject. "I'll invite them, but they didn't come to the wedding so I doubt they'll come to her christening." Marie-Jeanne stated, annoyed that her family had even been mentioned. Her family had turned their back on her when she had failed to be accepted into the school her parents had attended and as far as both she and them were concerned the other were dead.<p>

Five days later, on January 7, 1954, Marie-Jeanne was not disappointed when no one in her family showed up. Harry was under the impression that her family just couldn't make it due to the distance, they did live in France after all. Marie-Jeanne, however, was under no false illusion, she knew why they weren't there and she accepted it. She and her new family were not good enough for the Rosiers and thus the Rosiers were not good enough for her family. Harry always liked to believe the best in people though, even though he should known better. His mother was murdered by burglars while his father was away at work when he was just two weeks old and yet Harry had still grown up to believe the best in everyone. As for the burglars, Harry always said that "They might have killed my mum but they had the decency to leave a helpless infant alive." Whenever her husband mentioned that, Rose, the ever cynical one, would just reply, "They might have had a thread of decency but not everyone has any decency at all. Haven't you heard about the Nazis? They killed the young and the old alike!".

At the christening all Marie-Jeanne could think about was her daughter's name. Rose, how she hated that name, it reminded her of her family as it was too similar to the surname Rosier, both in spelling and the fact that Rosier meant 'rosebush'. Harry had insisted upon the name Rose though, after his aunt who had died suddenly pneumonia just three days before Marie-Jeanne's daughter, Rose Marie Evans, had been born. Marie-Jeanne hated the name but she had been fond of Harry's spinster aunt, Rose Evans, which is why she gave in to Harry's request. Just after Rose's christening the family received an anonymous gift, a house in a a upper class neighborhood located in a town called Cokeworth. Harry liked to believed that the house was a gift from her relatives who were sorry for missing their wedding and Rose's christening, Marie-Jeanne was under no such false illusion.

Two weeks after Rose's third birthday Harry and Marie-Jeanne's second was born. Harry was a little disappointed about it being another girl but he didn't let it show. As with their first child Harry brought violets to the hospital while Rose came to meet her new sister with her three favorite flowers, roses, petunias and lilies. Harry didn't know where she got the flowers, he'd bought violets for Rose to give her mother as well but somehow between the car and the hospital the violets in Rose's hands had disappeared and she had replaced them with her three favorite flowers. When Harry had told his wife about how Rose had switched her flowers his wife asked him to leave Rose and go get some drinks for her and Rose. While Harry was away Marie-Jeanne asked Rose about the flowers and confirmed her beliefs, Rose had inherited Marie-Jeanne's family talent.

Like at Rose's christening Marie-Jeanne's family did not attend despite being sent an invitation by Harry, who'd also sent an invitation to their wedding and Rose's christening. Harry still liked to believe that her faily just lived too far away to make the trip. As with Rose few people other than the godparents attended Petunia's christening. Harry's maternal grandparents had passed away before he was born and his mother had been an only child. With Harry's Aunt Rose being his father's only sibling and the death of Harry's paternal grandparents in 1955 and 1956 the only family member to attend Petunia's christening, other than her parents and her older sister, was Harry's father, Henry.

By the time Harry and Marie-Jeanne's third daughter and last child was born, on January 30, 1960, Harry had became content with the fact that he might only have daughters and was not disappointed at all. After Rose had brought Marie-Jeanne roses, petunias and lilies when Harry and Marie-Jeanne's second daughter had been born they had decided to use that a naming inspiration and had named their second daughter Petunia Jeanne Evans. Harry and Marie-Jeanne had already decided on Lily Anne Evans for their third child if it was a girl or Michael Henry Evans Jr if it was a boy on the day that they had named Petunia.

As the years passed by Marie-Jeanne did her best to keep Rose's ability a secret from her husband her two younger daughters. Marie-Jeanne's husband was very religious man and she feared his reaction. Marie-Jeanne also did not want Rose's sisters to find out unless they were like Rose as Marie-Jeanne still felt bitter jealousy towards own her parents and siblings and Marie-Jeanne did not want anything to ruin her daughters' relationships with each other. Every time something happened around her eldest daughter Marie-Jeanne was thankful that her husband was at work or that the incident happened at school and only Marie-Jeanne would hear about it. Marie-Jeanne's younger children were young enough to easily distract by asking if they wanted ice cream or something else sweet.

As Rose grew older there grew to be less incidences that Marie-Jeanne needed to hide from her family. After learning to read Rose had became a major bookworm and didn't spend much time around anyone but her sisters, the only people who could never upset Rose no matter what they did. When Rose was ten years old there was one incident, that Marie-Jeanne witnessed, where Rose had purposefully shown her youngest sister what she could do. Marie-Jeanne had immediately taken Rose aside, after giving Lily a slice of apple pie, and had a talk with her and asked her to not to do such things around either of her sisters again. Rose could not understand why she needed to keep it a secret from her sisters as Lily could do it too, though she did not tell her mother that, but she did as her mother asked.

That year Marie-Jeanne informed her husband that she had applied for Rose to attend an elite boarding school in Scotland. "Is it Christian?" Harry asked as he glanced over at the books Rose was reading about various different religions. "Unfortunately, it is." Marie-Jeanne lied convincingly. Harry knew that Marie-Jeanne encouraged Rose's curiosity about religion and had bought her the books about other religions after Rose had written a five page essay about why she was not a Christian, why she could never believe the Christian religion and how much she wished there was a religion that she could believe in last week. The fact that Marie-Jeanne, who obviously didn't care about their daughter's soul, would send Rose to a Christian school, regardless of the denomination, meant that the school must be one of the best. "I agree to send her, hopefully they can save her soul before she's condemned to hell for all of eternity!" Harry stated as he glared at the books that Marie-Jeanne had bought Rose. If he didn't know that Marie-Jeanne would just waste more money replacing the books then he would burn them all, again.

The next year, on July 24, 1965, as soon as Harry awoke he was informed by his wife that she had just found a letter from the boarding school that she'd dropped and that the school wanted to interview Rose along with at least one parent and no other children present today. Before she had been able to read the time Marie-Jeanne claimed that the wind from an open widow had blown the letter into the fireplace. With no time to schedule a babysitter Harry had readily agreed to taking the other two kids out for the day. When Harry and the other kids were gone Marie-Jeanne went over to talk with Rose. "Rose, you know how you can do special things that most children and even adults cannot do?" Marie-Jeanne asked. "Yes, do you know why I can do those things?" Rose asked, desperate for answers as to why she and Lily were different from most people. "I came from a family that could do magic but I could not. There is a secret world that you are going to be invited to where there are others like you. Today you are going to be invited to a special school for those like you. You will not ever mention this to your father or your sisters." Marie-Jeanne ordered. "Yes, mum. How do you know it's today that I'm going to be invited to the school?" Rose asked as someone knocked on the door. "They give out the invitation exactly one week before the deadline to reply. I had a friend who went to the British magical school, Ogward I think it was called, so I know that the deadline to reply is in exactly one week." Marie-Jeanne answered as she got up to answer the door.

Upon opening the door Marie-Jeanne and Rose saw a woman dressed in what appeared to be a long sleeved black dress. Marie-Jeanne however, recognized it for what it really was. "Before you say anything you should know that I'm a Squib. My husband an I both consent to Rose going to your school but my husband believes it to be a Christian boarding school." Marie-Jeanne said before the other woman could even open her mouth to speak. "This is the first time I've come expecting a Muggle-Born only to find the child of a Squib. I can detect a French accent in your voice, do you acquire any assistance in finding the British magical community?" The woman asked. "Yes, I would greatly appreciate your help. I have no idea where to find the magical community in this country." Marie-Jeanne answered. "My name is Minevra McGonagall, I am the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and I teach Transfiguration. If your ready follow me. Here is your invitation to Hogwarts Miss Evans. Inside you will find your school list and a ticket." Professor McGonagall said as she handed Rose a letter. "I need to go grab my purse." Marie-Jeanne stated as she left for a few minutes. As soon as Marie-Jeanne had grabbed her purse the three of them walked out to the curb. "In this country we have something called the Knight Bus, which we use for transportation. A Witch or Wizard can call for the Knight Bus by raising their wand." Professor McGonagall instructed as she raised her own wand.

As soon as the bus appeared Professor McGonagall showed her pass. "Another Muggle-Born this year?" the Conductor asked as he saw the pass. "The mother is a foreign Squib actually. She doesn't know her way around the British magical community." Professor McGonagall informed him before walking towards the nearest seats. "It is a bit bumpy I'm afraid. I hate traveling this way but it is the easiest way for those that live in a household without a magical adult." Professor McGonagall warned before the Knight Bus took off. When the Knight Bus finally stopped the three females stepped out of the bus dizzily. "Since you're a Squib I presume that after I open the barrier you should be alright on your own. Or do you require further assistance?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "We'll be fine." Marie-Jeanne answered as Professor McGonagall walked toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Before I leave I would like to suggest purchasing Hogwarts: A History, it will help with getting to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall suggested before leaving.

After exchanging money at Gringotts Marie-Jeanne took Rose to be fitted for robes. When she entered she saw one person she'd hoped to never see again, Drusa Ellanore Rosier, her younger sister. "Drusa." Marie-Jeanne greeted coldly. "I go by Druella now, but you may call me Mrs Black. These are my perfect Pure-Blood daughters, Bellatrix the eldest, Andromeda the middle and Narcissa the youngest. I presume that the child with you is your little Half-Blood?" Druella sneered. "Mummy, who is she?" Rose asked, fearful of the mean woman. "Unfortunately she is my little sister." Marie-Jeanne answered. "Unfortunately? I should be the one saying that! You are nothing but a disgrace to the Rosier family, you filthy Squib!" Druella said as she raised her voice. "All done ma'am." A woman said as she brought out several packages and handed them to the two eldest girls. As the family was leaving neither Marie-Jeanne nor Rose noticed the sneers on the eldest and youngest children of Druella Black as all of their attention was on the middle child who gave them a small smile as they passed by.

Three hours later the two Evans' walked into Ollivander's. After the trip to the bookstores in both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley Marie-Jeanne was glad that she that she had suggested getting Rose's trunk first. Instead of getting a standard trunk Rose had bought a trunk with a large, empty, library that could hold up to 10000 standard size books and had bought enough books to fill one percent of it. Which had half emptied Marie-Jeanne's Gringotts bank account, which had been transferred to the English branch from the French just a few hours ago. After trying all of the wands in Ollivanders Marie-Jeanne and Rose were forced to go to another, lesser known, wand shop in Diagon Alley. "Hello and welcome to the home of the Smethwyck Wandsmiths, my name is Justice Smethwyck and the young man at the counter is my cousin and the owner of Smethwyck Wandsmiths, Justus Smethwyck." Justice said as they entered. "Are you here for a wand or wand equipment?" Justus asked. "A wand, we tried Ollivander's but nothing showed any sign of being even remotely compatible. My name is Marie-Jeanne Evans, formerly Rosier, and this is my daughter Rose Evans." Marie-Jeanne stated.

Both Justus and Justice looked curiously at Rose. "Interesting, we don't get very many customers needing a wand, the last one in fact was four years ago. The fact that none of Ollivander's wands had _any_ sign of compatibility usually means that someone needs _both_ one of the lesser used woods and wand cores. Ollivander's mass produces wands of various sizes with just the cheapest ingredients. People prefer going to Ollivander's because it is cheaper, more convenient and Ollivander's is well known for its wands while we are well known for wand equipment. Us lesser known _true_ wandsmiths have the person pick out the wood and core separately and size it according to the measurements of the person and estimations of their adult height. If possible we like to combine this with the knowledge of the parents measurements. If the father is unavailable can you at least tell us his height?" Justice asked as she began measuring Rose and writing down the measurements. "I can do better than just telling you my husband's height. I wrote down all of his measurements last night while he was sleeping as I feared this might happen, it did with my older brother as well. I couldn't bring my husband because he is a strong Christian Muggle and I do not plan to tell my husband about this world. He believes that Rose is going to a Christian boarding school." Marie-Jeanne explained as she handed Justice the measurements she had taken. "Thank you, this will help greatly." Justice said to Marie-Jeanne as she finished measuring Rose and went on to measuring Marie-Jeanne.

"Miss Evans follow me please." Justus said as Justice measured Marie-Jeanne. They walked over to a table with several different tree barks. "Pick up each one and tell me how it feels." Justus instructed. After picking up all but one of the barks Rose feared that she would not be able to get a wand but then she picked up the last one. "This wand feels different, not right though, just different, almost right though." Rose stated, trying her best to explain the feeling. "Right wood, wrong tree." Justus stated as he started taking out more bark from that kind of tree. It too only three times before Rose exclaimed "This is it!" excitedly. "Birch is very unusual, the rarest wood of all wands, no wonder you got no response from Ollivander's wands. Now, onto the cores. I have a feeling the core you choose will also be unusual.." Justus stated as he moved towards a table that kept a sample of wand cores.

Unlike with the woods Justus had Rose start with the rarest of all wand cores. "I have the same feeling as I did when I picked up the first birch bark." Rose said when she picked up the thestral hair. Both Justus and Justice, who had finished measuring her mother, stared at her in shock. "Thestral hair and birtch! Oh my!" Justice exclaimed as she noticed what core had been chosen. "What does that mean?" Marie-Jeanne asked curiously as Rose was given another thestral hair to touch, thanks to her being there when her best friend had passed away from cancer last week Rose was able to see the hair which saddened both Smethwyck cousins who believed that she was too young to have seen death. "The wood, birch, is associated with healing and defense magic. Owners of birch wands tend to be the best Healers and Auror Mediwizards. The core, thestral hair, is usually associated with death. Since birch wood wands are stronger with defensive magic than with offensive magic the combination the two probably means that she has the capabilities to be the best Healer or Auror Mediwizard in all of history, able to bring people back from the brink of death when all other hope is gone. This combination has only been seen once before in all of recorded wandlore." Justus explained in awe as Rose picked up a fifth hair which turned out to be the correct one.

"How much will the wand cost and when will it be ready?" Marie-Jeanne asked as she looked at how few galleons she had left and wondered if they needed to take another trip to Gringotts. "The wand should be ready in exactly two weeks from today. You can either pay now or whenever you pick the wand up as long as you sign an agreement to pay. The cost is 52 galleons, due to the rarity of the to items. Would you like it to be standard color or would you like it to be painted with wand friendly paint?" Justus inquired. "Can you paint it black?" Rose asked. "Yes you can that will be two galleons extra though." Justus answered. "I don't have that many galleons on me after taking Rose to a couple of bookstores, she loves to read anything she can get her hands on, so I'll just sign an agreement and we'll come back in two weeks to pay and collect the wand." Marie-Jeanne replied. "I understand, I'm a former Ravenclaw myself. Is she your only child?" Justus asked with a smile as he brought over the agreement parchment and a quill that he'd just dipped. "No, I have three daughters but she's probably the only Witch. I've known her to a Witch since just a little after her third birthday. My middle child is eight and a half and my youngest five and a half and neither have shown any sign of being magical yet. I'm a Squib and my husband is a Muggle, as I said earlier, so I don't expect the other two to be magical. Rose is also the only bookworm I have, I'd spoil the other two with books if they wanted them but they just care for the toys their father showers them with, he doesn't believe in reading any books outside of school books, the bible and Christian books so I'm left giving Rose what she truly likes, books, alone." Marie-Jeanne replied.

Two weeks later Marie-Jeanne and Rose where back in Diagon Alley, this time they arrived by train and taxi. A wizard by the name of Horace Slughorn, who introduced himself as the potions teacher at Hogwarts, was more than happy to help them enter the alley when they explained why neither of them had a wand on them. Professor Slughorn asked about Rose's custom wand excitedly and invited Rose to a small gathering of students on the train. After a quick trip to Gringotts they went back to Smethwyck Wandsmiths to collect Rose's wand. "Welcome back! Just the wand or would you like equipment for it? I took the time to find which would be best for the wand already if you'd like to have a look." Justus said as Marie-Jeanne and Rose entered the shop. "Of course we'd like some equipment, at the very least she needs a waist wand holster." Marie-Jeanne stated. Fifteen minutes later Marie-Jeanne and Rose left with a wand polishing kit specificity designed for painted birch wood wands, an ebony grip with gold trimming that fit her wand perfectly, a waist wand holster and an arm wand holster. Both of the holsters where designed so that the wand could not be summoned from them. In total they spent 107 Galleons.

After picking up her wand and some equipment for it Rose and her mother went to pick up some Muggle school books designed for home schooled students. The books that they chose did not say anywhere on them that they were for home schooled students which helped with the deception that Rose was going to a Christian boarding. Marie-Jeanne also helped Rose pick out several Christian books to aid in the deception. After arriving home Rose unlocked her bedroom door, went inside, locked it back, unlocked her trunk, picked out the book Professor McGonagall had suggested to read, Hogwarts: A History, and sat on her bed to read.

Marie-Jeanne was glad that September 1 that year was a Wednesday. Harry was working and Petunia and Lily were already at school by the time that the Hogwarts Express left at eleven in the morning. After crossing the barrier to the Hogwarts Express Marie-Jeanne turned to her eldest daughter. "I remember my elder brother telling me that at Beauxbaton the elder students could visit the local village. Sometimes they brought things for younger ones to buy and make a little profit. I don't know if they do that at Hogwarts but just in case here is twenty galleons. Have fun and remember to study the Muggle education books, I managed to arrange to have your Muggle education tested on July 2 next year." Marie-Jeanne said before kissing her daughter and helping Rose load her trunk onto the train. "I love you mum. I'll miss you." Rose said as she gave her mother a hug and kiss before going to find Professor Slughorn's compartment.

Upon seeing a compartment marked 'Slug Club' Rose knocked on the door. An older looking, third or fourth year, student with a snake badge, Slytherin if Rose remembered correctly, answered. "Name?" The student inquired as he looked at a small list. "Rose Evans" Rose answered. "You're on the list, odd for a first year. The Evans family aren't well known, what was your mother's maiden name? My name is Edmund Rosier by the way, I'm a fourth year." Edmund said as he moved to let Rose inside. "Marie-Jeanne Rosier, she was a Squib." Rose answered, wondering if this boy was related to her due to both the fact that his surname was Rosier and he that looked a lot like Lily. "Oh, a different Evans family then. Your mother is my father's long lost sister, he'll want to hear about you being a Witch, especially considering that something about you caught Professor Slughorn's attention so quickly." Edmund stated as he eyed her curiously. A few minutes later Professor Slughorn returned from the restroom and greeted Rose and a few other students that had arrived in his absence.

During the long train ride Rose was educated on the family history, ending with the recent Rosier genealogy and close relatives currently attending the school. "Our first cousins at Hogwarts are Bellatrix Black a Slytherin fourth year and Andromeda Black a Slytherin second year, avoid Bellatrix like the plague. Our second cousins in the school are Evan Rosier a Hufflepuff fifth year, Gwendolen Rosier a Gryffindor third year, Elain Rosier a first year and Gertrude Greengrass a Ravenclaw seventh year, avoid Evan and Gwendolen, Elain is their sister so I'd be careful around her but she might be like Andromeda." Edmund stated before finishing off his butterbeer. Edmund then looked out the window taking in the surroundings and noted that they were almost at Hogwarts. Luckily all of the people in the compartment had already dressed in their school robes.

When Edmund turned back to Rose she looked him in the eyes before asking something that had bothered her for a while now. Aunt Druella was mean but surely, judging by how Edmund behaved, Edmund's father could not be so mean. "Why has your father never visited?" Rose asked while retaining eye contact. Edmund sighed, he knew it was only a matter of time before that question was brought up and he prayed that Rose was a Ravenclaw-to-be so that she could understand what he was about to tell her. "Your mother told us her husband was a Muggle, although for all anyone knows he might be a Squib himself or the Squib grandchild of all Squibs. With your mother being a Squib and you father being a Muggle we didn't think any of Aunt Marie-Jeanne's children would be magical so we kept away to avoid letting you, your father and your siblings know of our secret. We believed that if any of Aunt Marie-Jeanne's children showed signs of being magical that your mother would write to us and then we'd visit with fear of your other relatives finding out that magic was real. I doubt you've heard of this but people of Muggle descent, regardless of their blood status, are very likely to be Muggles. Unlike Squibs, Muggles cannot see magical things like the Leaky Cauldron. Squibs and Muggles are very different, Squibs are just very weak Wizards without enough magic to use a wand. Squibs are also able to brew potions, unlike Muggles. Pure-Bloods have about a 0.01% chance of being a Squib but people of Muggle descent have about a 33% chance of being a Muggle. A Pure-Blood and a Squib have about a 75% chance of having a magical child and a 25% chance of having a Squib child. Two Squibs also have about a 50% chance of having a magical child and a 50% chance of having a Squib child and a Squib and a Muggle have about a 49% chance of having a Muggle child about a 49% chance of having a Squib child and about a 2% chance of having a magical child." Edmund explained.

Rose thought about what Edmund had said for a moment before she spoke. "So, unless my father was also a Squib or the child or grandchild of all Squibs then for about every three children I have one should be a Muggle?" Rose asked, just to clarify. "Yes, unless you use the Blood Purification Ritual. Those of Muggle descent however are trying to ban all blood magic. That includes blood protection spells, blood wards and the Blood Purification Ritual. The Blood Purification Ritual is preformed within one hour of the child's birth. It involves the parent or parents of Muggle descent choosing one or two Pure-Blood friends to purify the child's blood of Muggle blood. It has no other effects, it does not change the child's parents or ancestors at all, it merely changes, alters, mutates, whatever you wish to call it, the non-magical blood into magical blood. If the child was born a Muggle nothing happens the child remains a Muggle. It is completely harmless, but Muggle culture says blood magic and dark are evil so those of Muggle descent want to get rid of it. Once upon a time Muggles said all magic was evil but we didn't listen, now that those of Muggle descent are being selective about which magic they consider evil we are listening and destroying our culture!" Edmund said passionately. "When in Ælfham behave like an Ælf." Rose whispered, using the Wizarding equivalent of 'When in Rome...' that she had read about last week. "Exactly!" Edmund exclaimed excitedly as he gave his younger cousin a hug and kiss. "You only learned about our culture at the end of July and here you are using our phrases!" Edmund said with great pride in his voice as the train started to come to a stop.

As Edmund walked with Rose for a bit, before they had to go there separate ways, Rose stopped and stared at the creatures pulling the carriages that Edmund was going to go into. "You can see them too?" Edmund asked, shocked. "Yes, what are they?" Rose inquired. "Thestrals, only those who have seen death can see them. My younger sister fell off a broom at the beginning of the summer break, she was a Slytherin like me. Her name was Etheldreda, she was just eleven years old, she would have turned twelve yesterday." Edmund whispered sadly. "I lost my best friend to a disease called cancer this summer. My wand is made from thestral hair and birch." Rose said, trying to change the subject. "That's a custom wand then, that's very rare, most people have one from Ollivander's. I've never heard of thestral hair being used as a wandcore. You better get to your boat they're staring to fill up." Edmund said as he turned to walk up to the carriages. Edmund looked at the creatures as he got closer and felt a tear escape as he grabbed the handle to the carriage. 'I wouldn't be seeing these creatures if Etheldreda was still alive. Instead she'd be seeing the horseless carriages for the first time.' Edmund thought sadly as he stepped into the empty carriage.

Meanwhile Rose got into the last boat with any room left. There were only two students in the boat, both boys. "Hello, my name is Rose Evans." Rose said as she smiled at the other two. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Caradoc Dearborn." Caradoc said as he smiled back at her. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Lucius said politely. 'I have such a boring name.' Rose thought as the boat began to move. "What house do you two hope to be sorted into? I hope I get in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. My mum was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Slytherin." Caradoc asked as they waited for the boat to arrive at the castle. "My father was a Slytherin and my mother was a Ravenclaw as well. I hope to be in Slytherin like my father." Lucius replied. "My parents did not attend Hogwarts but I both hope and believe that I will be sorted into Ravenclaw. After reading Hogwarts: A History my mum said she think I am likely to be sorted into Ravenclaw" Rose answered. "What about your father?" Lucius asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "He doesn't know that I'm going to Hogwarts, he thinks I'm attending another school." Rose replied. "You and your mother both sound like Slytherin material." Lucius stated. "I hate to say this but I agree with Malfoy for once." Caradoc said venomously. "You two already know each other?" Rose asked, surprised at the level of hate she heard in Caradoc's voice. "Unfortunately, we do. Our families disagree on how to deal with the Mudblood and Squib problems." Lucius explained. "For years the Dearborns and the Malfoys both believed that Squibs should marry Squib and Muggle-Borns should be educated in our culture as soon as they show signs of being magical. Malfoy's mother was an Evans though, no offense but you know what their like, you don't seem bad yourself though. Would you like to be friends?" Caradoc asked as he smiled at Rose and held his hand out. Lucius looked on in disgust as Rose and Caradoc shook hands. "Blood traitors." Lucius spat as he looked away from both of them.

The rest of the boat ride passed quietly and soon the students made their way inside. Rose tried her best to not act surprised when she saw ghosts for the first time but judging by the way Lucius looked at her suspiciously the figured she had given away that this was her first time seeing ghost. Professor McGonagall came into the room they were in and introduced herself before telling the students to follow her. Again Rose tried not to attract attention as she glanced up at ceiling before looking around the great hall. The great hall was huge with room for ten times as many tables and people than the room had in it. On the stool, next to where Professor McGonagall was walking toward, there was an old hat. Rose wondered how they would be sorted and what purpose the hat had in the sorting but knew better than to ask. Rose had read in Hogwarts: A History that it was traditional to keep the sorting method a secret from both outsiders and those who had not been sorted yet, so the other students were probably just as clueless as her.

Just a few moments after all of the first years filed in Professor McGonagall took her place beside the hat and pulled out a roll of parchment. Next, the hat started to sing and after its song was over the sorting began. "Amelia Bones!" Professor McGonagall called out. Amelia walked up to the stool as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and she sat there for about a minute, appearing to do nothing. "Ravenclaw!" The hat finally shouted, coming alive, and Rose finally realized the role of the hat in the sorting. "Alice Brown!" Professor McGonagall called out next. A few seconds later the hat called out "Hufflepuff!". The next name to be called out by Professor McGonagall was "Caradoc Dearborn!". The hat took a bit longer with Caradoc than it had with the other students before finally calling out "Slytherin!". "Rhys Evans" Professor McGonagall called out and Rose looked at the boy curiously as he walked up to the hat. Rose had not been expecting any of the other students to share her surname but she remembered both her cousin's words from the train before he had found out that she was his cousin and what Caradoc had said in the boat about Malfoy's mother being an Evans. Rose wondered whether she might be distantly related to the magical Evans family. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out at last, taking almost as long as it did for Caradoc. 'One for each house already. I wonder where I'll end up.' Rose thought as she waited for her name to be called.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose Evans!" Professor McGonagall called out next and Rose walked up to the hat, wondering how exactly the hat knew where to sort the students. As she sat down she saw Rhys looking at her oddly and she wondered how often two non-related students with the same surname, similar first names, both started with an R and had four letters, and similar appearances, both had pale blue eyes and snow white hair, were sorted the same year. 'People must think we're twins or something.' Rose thought as the hat was placed on her head. 'Cousins, perhaps? I think I am going to have a bit of trouble with you. You are a very difficult one to sort.' The hat suggested in Rose's mind. 'So this is how you sort people. Do you keep what you learn from the students' minds a secret?' Rose asked inside her head, hoping that the hat could hear her. 'Godric made me unable to willingly give away the students secrets and Salazar made it impossible for anyone to steal the information that I learn.' The hat replied. 'How long is this going to take?' Rose asked as the students stared at her in anticipation. 'Very impatient. Not Hufflepuff. As I said earlier, you are a difficult one to sort. I think we can rule out Gryffindor as well. You might fit in with Gryffindor but I do not think that they could overlook you other qualities that shine through so much, you would be an outsider. Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Slytherin or Ravenclaw...' The hat replied before going quiet for about three minutes. 'Hello?' Rose asked, wondering if the hat was still there. 'Sorry about the silence, it's not often I have to look so thoroughly in someone's mind. I now know where to put you though.' The hat said before shouting, "Ravenclaw!".

Rose walked over to join the Ravenclaw table and was greeted warmly by her fellow Ravenclaws. "Welcome to Ravenclaw! My name is Lucy Fawley, I'm a seventh year and a Prefect. I've never seen anyone's sorting take as long as yours did. If you need anything just let me know." Lucy said from the next table over. "Thank you." Rose said quietly, a bit intimidated by the older student. "Are related to Rhys Evans?" Amelia, the first to be sorted into Ravenclaw that year, asked. "Not as far as I know." Rose answered. "What are your parents full names?" An older boy, who reminded her of Rhys, asked. "Michael Henry Evans and Marie-Jeanne Anne Rosier-Evans." Rose replied. "Rose Marie Evans, born January 2, 1954 in London, christened January 7, 1954 in London?" The boy asked after consulting a book he had kept in his robe's pocket. "How did you know that?!" Rose shouted in disbelief. "Your great-grandfather, Owen Evans a Squib, kept our family tree updated until your birth and christening, we haven't heard from him since. Your paternal grandmother, also a Squib was the daughter of two good friends of Owen and your great-grandmother Beatrice Greengrass-Evans, also a Squib. Your great-grandfather mentioned that his only grandchild, your father, married a French Muggle so our family didn't expect Owen's great-grandchild to be magical. My name is Hywel Evans, Rhys Evans is my younger brother, our great-grandfathers' were second cousins which make us fifth cousins, barely related at all." Hywel informed her. "My mum is a Squib not a Muggle." Rose corrected him. "Is that so? That makes you a Pure-Blood then." Hywel said before turning back to the sorting.

Rose barely paid attention to the rest of the sorting but noticed that Elain Rosier had been sorted into Slytherin and struck up a conversation with Bellatrix Black. Andromeda Black noticed her looking over at the Slytherin table and waved at her. Edmund and Caradoc both noticed Andromeda waving and looked over at her and waved at Rose as well. "It's too bad your not in Slytherin, you already seem to have friends there." Amelia stated as she noticed Rose waving back at the three of them. "It doesn't matter that they're in different houses. They are were they are meant to be and I am were I am meant to be. We can still be friends though." Rose replied wisely. "Wise words for one so young. Welcome to Ravenclaw, I am called The Grey Lady." The Grey Lady stated as she moved over to greet all the new Ravenclaws. "Thank you ma'am." Rose said as the food appeared. Rose gasped as she saw the food come out of nowhere and noticed that Hywel sneered at her reaction. "Two Squibs for parents and look at her. What a disgrace for a Pure-Blood. I can hardly believe she's an Evans." Rose heard an older student whisper to another one next to Hywel. "The Evans family is officially a disgrace now." The student next to Hywel whispered back. A second later Hywel 'accidentally' knocked the student's juice onto their robes. "Sorry." Hywel said in a voice that said he really wasn't. After dinner was over the Ravenclaws took a detour to show the students the location of the library and then they retired to their tower.

Rose enjoyed the first week of Hogwarts a lot. She was at the top of her class and had impressed her teachers so much that they had suggested that she study second year material in her free time and take both the first and second year tests at the end of the year. Edmund helped her practice spells and potions for the second year tests and Andromeda allowed her to use her books when she wasn't using them. Edmund became like an older brother to Rose while Andromeda, Caradoc and Amelia became Rose's best friends. Rose was so busy having fun and studying that she didn't realize she hadn't written home until she woke up on Halloween and received a letter at breakfast from the Ministry of Magic.

The letter informed her that parents no longer had custody of her, temporary custody had been given to a man named Meredith Evans. The reason for her parents loss of custody was an old law, that was in the process of being repealed, that allowed the termination of the parental right of a magical Pure-Blood child of two non-magical parents. According to the letter a Muggle death certificate had been issued and her family had been told that she was dead. Even if the law was repealed she was still not allowed to inform her non-magical relatives that she was not dead. If anyone told her family that she was still alive then her family would have their memories wiped of her existence. At the end of the letter it stated that a closer relative had until November 12 to apply for custody before Meredith Evans gained permanent custody of her.

Rose started to cry after she finished reading the letter and ran out of the hall as fast as she could. As she turned a corner she collided with Edmund and Andromeda. "Rose! What's wrong?!" They both said at the same time as they both hugged the crying girl. "M-My f-f-family." Rose cried as she held up the letter. Andromeda took the letter from her and read it out loud as Edmund continued to try to comfort her. "That bastard! Andromeda, stay with Rose. I need to write my father about this!" Edmund said as he rushed towards the owlery. "C-can Uncle L-Louis do any about this?" Rose asked after Edmund had left. "I'm sorry but the most Uncle Louis can do is apply for custody of you. Living with Uncle Louis would be much better than living with Meredith Evans. You met my mother in Diagon Alley, well I've met Mr Evans and he's much worse than my mother. Maybe, if Uncle Louis gets custody of you, you can use some of my hair and the polyjuice potion to visit your family as me." Andromeda suggested. "R-really? You'd let me pretend to b-be you?" Rose asked hopefully. "Of course." Andromeda replied. Andromeda smiled a little when she saw a small and weak smile quickly pass across Rose's lips before the girl started crying again.

Back in England Rose's family mourned the death of their eldest daughter. Professor McGonagall was the unfortunate person who had been chosen by the Ministry of Magic to deliver the news of their daughter's death. Rose's sisters were at the park with their father so Professor McGonagall thankfully only had to inform Marie-Jeanne Evans who in turn would inform her husband and children about Rose's supposed death. Professor McGonagall hated lying to this family but she knew that it was better that they believed that their daughter and sister was dead than to have the memory of her existence erased from their memory. The official cause of death was said to be a small fire in the dorm room that had been started when a student had dropped a candle. Harry suffered the most after hearing the cause of her death. He had often commented to his wife in front of their daughter that he believed that Rose would burn forever for her beliefs. It was a belief that he no longer held. Regardless of what Rose had believed she was a good girl and Harry wanted nothing to do with a god that would condemn good and kind people to hell for all of eternity just for their beliefs. Harry had always claimed that he believed in a good, kind and forgiving god but it took the death of his eldest daughter for him to really believe in such a god.

Marie-Jeanne blamed herself for Rose's death, she wished that she had sent her daughter to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts or even a Muggle school and had hired a private tutor. Lily, just five years old, had a hard time understanding that her big sister wasn't coming home for the holidays. Rose had promised Lily that if it snowed they would build snow flowers together and Rose never broke a promise! Petunia, eight years old, understood death but she had a hard time accepting her sister's death. "No! No! No! She's not dead! She's not dead!" Petunia shouted before going up to her sister's bedroom and crying herself to sleep on her bed. As Marie-Jeanne expected, Harry sent out letters to her family informing them of Rose's death. Harry was even more optimistic about someone in Marie-Jeanne's family coming to Rose's funeral than he had been about the girls' christenings. Shortly after Lily's christening they had received a short note informing them about the change of address of Louis Rosier, Marie-Jeanne's brother, who had moved to England.

As usual Marie-Jeanne didn't expect anyone in her family to come, but they did. At the funeral Marie-Jeanne was surprised to see her parents, René Rosier and Ariana Rosier née Lestrange, and her brother, Louis René Rosier. "I didn't expect any of you come." Marie-Jeanne whispered as she hugged her mother and cried into her mother's arms. Ariana did the best she could to comfort her eldest daughter who she hadn't seen in since 1948. Ariana wished that she could inform her daughter that Rose was alive and was safe, but she couldn't. Instead, Ariana silently promised her daughter that she would take care of her granddaughter. René looked helplessly at his daughter, wishing that he could help her but knowing that if he tried that they would all have the memory of Rose's existence taken from them. Back in France, René had helped repeal a similar law in 1942, a year after it became apparent that Marie-Jeanne was a Squib. He had helped to repeal the law so that this would not happen but Marie-Jeanne had fallen in love with a British man. The British law only affected a Pure-Blood child whose parents were not magical. René had believed Harry to be a Muggle, as his daughter's letter home had said he was, so René had not bothered trying to repeal a law in a country that he did not live in. Marie-Jeanne's brother, Louis, looked just as helpless as her father. Louis felt horrible for his sister, over the summer he had lost a daughter, who was just a little older than Rose. He knew the pain of loosing a child and it was not something that he would wish on anyone, let alone his own sister. It did not matter that Rose was not really dead, her family believed her to be and the pain they felt was still real. When Louis' son Edmund had written him a letter, which he had received before he had received an invitation to Rose's funeral, he had been angry about what Meredith Evans had done. Now, looking at how broken up his sister and her family seemed, he vowed to somehow get revenge on Meredith Evans for what he had done.

That night, after dinner, Rose's parents went back to France but Louis stayed for a while and talked to his sister about his wife, who was due to give birth to a third child any day now, and his children, Edmund and Etheldreda. They stayed up talking until midnight, reminiscing and sharing memories and pictures of their families. When the clock struck midnight Louis got up to leave. "If I hadn't been so bitter about the fact that I was a Squib I could visited you and have seen my nephew and niece grow up. I'll never know Etheldreda but there is still time to get to know Edmund. My bitterness blinded me before but I won't let it anymore." Marie-Jeanne said, her voice full of regret. "Before I leave I have a letter of condolence from my son. He didn't mention anything magical in it, nor did he mention the school by name, so it's safe to share with your family. Our children met on the train, Edmund almost immediately asked for her mother's maiden name due to Professor Slughorn taking an interest in her and upon realizing that they were related they became very close. Edmund said that she was like another sister to him." Louis said before giving his sister one last hug. "Thank you for coming, Louis. Stay here a moment, I have something for your son." Marie-Jeanne stated before she went upstairs to Rose's room. She came back into the living room holding a small gift. "I'd like you to give this gift to your son. I bought this in Diagon Alley for Rose, it was going to be a Christmas gift. I hope that he'll appreciate this and always remember Rose fondly." Marie-Jeanne told Louis as she held out the gift that had already been wrapped. "Thank you, I'm sure he will appreciate it, especially considering that it was meant for Rose. I'll try to get better at keeping in touch." Louis said before he departed with the plan to give the gift to Rose on Christmas instead of his son.

As soon as Louis was gone Marie-Jeanne opened up the letter from her nephew and read it. Although the letter only contained one handwriting in it it seemed like it was written by at least two very different people. Parts of the letter were full of just generic condolences, parts of it was obviously written by someone similar, yet different, to her brother when he was younger and some parts, Marie-Jeanne swore, were almost like they had been written by Rose herself. Marie-Jeanne smiled sadly as she placed the letter next to pictures, which had been disenchanted, of her nephew and niece.

Shortly after the funeral Harry and Marie-Jeanne ordered a gravestone for their daughter. It was black and gold, her favorite colors, and had a white unicorn, her favorite animal, on the right side. Upon reading the last words on the gravestone everyone knew that they had made the right choice in allowing the Evans' to grieve the loss of Rose instead of taking their memory of her away.

In Loving Memory of

Rose Marie Evans

January 2, 1954 - October 31, 1965

I hold it true, whate'er befall;

I feel it when I sorrow most;

'Tis better to have loved and lost

Than never to have loved at all.


End file.
